Reasons to Stay
by snowflake-shona
Summary: Missing scene from Ark of Truth between Daniel and Vala. Daniel is surprised to find Vala has stayed. But he is desperate to know the reasons why. SPOILERS for those who haven't seen AoT. DV


**Title: **Reasons to Stay

**Author: **Snowflake Shona

**Word Count: **799

**Pairings:** Daniel/Vala

**Summary: **Missing scene from Ark of Truth between Daniel and Vala. Daniel is surprised to find Vala has stayed when Tomin left. But is desperate to know the reasons why.

* * *

Daniel stood in the control room, watching the goodbye exchange between Vala and her husband Tomin. Both seemed to regret the parting, but despite that, Vala remained at the SGC. Daniel had been sure she would leave. Tomin offered her a life the SGC and he could not; she would have everything she ever wanted. So why has she stayed?

Tomin reached the top of the ramp and glanced back at his wife with a sad smile upon his face. Vala waved back. He stepped back through the gate to lead the former followers of the Ori back to their homeworlds and to peace. Vala stood still for a few moments after the gate had shut down staring at the now empty space between the gate.

Daniel wanted to catch her after this exchange, but she made her way back to her quarters and locked the door behind her. Vala was not usually one to shut herself away, so when she did, he knew she wanted leaving alone. Sitting alone in his office, Daniel pondered Vala's situation. He knew that she was restricted on earth. After the incident with Athena, Vala had not been allowed off base without a member of the SGC. This had given Vala a sort of 'prisoner' situation that Daniel desperately wanted to change. Which is why he was surprised Vala had not left with Tomin. At least she would have freedom. Daniel imaged her as a caged bird, with her usually happy and giddy personality fading away to a world of satisfaction and restriction the longer she stayed at the SGC. Daniel was a rational man, and he could not see the sense in her decision. And he would not sleep until he did.

It was a few days later that Daniel finally approached Vala, who was alone in the commissary. She seemed to be deep in thought, nursing a cup of what was probably now cold coffee between her hands. He was tempted to leave her to her thoughts, but with so few chances to talk to her alone these days, he didn't want to pass up the opportunity. He sat down opposite her and she smiled an acknowledgement.

"Tomin got back safely I hear," he started.

"Yeah. Contacted us yesterday before going through the supergate. It appears that once the Priors had turned against the Ori, it wasn't hard to convince the people. They will start spreading the word and 'updating' the Book of Origin to be more user friendly," she explained.

"Tomin will be a good leader," was all Daniel could think to say. Vala simply nodded in agreement. Daniel was desperate to ask, and days of trying had not helped. But he finally plucked up the courage to approach the topic.

"I have to admit, I was surprised that you didn't go with him," he said. Looking up at her, he found her face in confusion. "With his new position, you could get everything you want: power, treasure… freedom. All the things you get denied here."

Vala sat for a moment and thought about what Daniel had said. "It is true. Tomin would have given me everything I want. He always did, even back on Ver Isca. He did ask me to go with him, but…" She paused, unsure how to explain it to Daniel.

"But what?"

"I didn't belong in Ver Isca. I stood out. For years I made a living on being able to stand out from a crowd, but that helps when you're moving around a lot. To settle somewhere, you need to feel that you belong. That somehow, a part of you is home. As much as I cared for Tomin, I never felt that."

"I suppose I just thought you'd want to be with your husband."

"He was never really my husband. Don't get me wrong, Daniel, I cared about him. Deeply. He is one of the sweetest, kind-hearted people I have ever met. But I never truly loved him. And I have no doubt that if I had stayed with him, I would have been quite… content. But I want more in my life that contentment."

"And you can get that here?"

"Maybe."

Vala looked at Daniel. She could see the feeling of disappointment spreading across his face.

"But there are more reasons for me to stay here than there are to leave."

"Such as?" Daniel pressed.

Vala smiled, one of her big honest smiles. The smile that Daniel had missed these last few weeks. She got up and placed her mug back on the counter. She walked back towards Daniel and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Many reasons, Daniel."

Vala sauntered out of the commissary leaving Daniel alone, with a cup of cold coffee of his own, smiling happily to himself.


End file.
